Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blankets or coverings. More specifically, the present invention relates to blankets or coverings that are adapted to be attached to a wheelchair.
Description of the Prior Art
Individuals who use wheelchairs often place a blanket over their legs in order to protect themselves from inclement weather, such as extreme cold and rain. Unfortunately, these blankets can create pressure sores if packed too tightly around a user's legs and can make the individual very uncomfortable if they prevent airflow or trap too much heat thereunder. However, if the blanket is not wrapped tightly around the individual's legs and the blanket is simply laying across the user's lap, then the back portions of the user's legs are left exposed. Furthermore, blankets have a tendency to get caught in the wheelchair's wheels, ripping the blanket from the user's lap, potentially damaging the blanket, and making the wheelchair more cumbersome to maneuver. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a leg covering for wheelchair users that addresses all of the aforementioned issues.
Wheelchair blankets and coverings for a user's lower extremities either restrict airflow, making them very uncomfortable to wear for extended periods of time, or fail to protect the back portions of a user's legs. The present invention, on the other hand, comprises a covering that protects the backs of a user's legs and a mesh panel that improves airflow through the present covering, without allowing rainwater to enter the device.
The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing wheelchair covering and blanket devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.